Rumia
'Rumia '''is a youkai from ''Touhou Project that can manipulate the darkness; but judging from what she says about her in her first appearance, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she is only powerful enough to make it seem like late evening. Apparently she is quite simple-minded, but isn't featured in enough conversations for details about her personality to be revealed. Rumia's hair ribbon is actually an amulet. She can't touch it, so she can't take it off. In the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she's attacked by the heroines for no reason (probably just as a general warm up) and has nothing to do with the main story. According to comments about her in the Bunbunmaru Newspaper and in Perfect Memento it seems that she's constantly surrounded by a mass/blob of darkness at all times except during the new moon and so is rarely actually seen in person. Despite her innocent appearance, she eats humans. Appearance Red eyes, short blond hair. Wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse. A small red amulet is tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. Relationships *Cirno (Known) *Mystia Lorelei (Known) *Wriggle Nightbug (Known) Gallery Profile Rumia_full_1227580.jpg|Rumia in Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony Rumia_default.png|Rumia in Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Rumia_1.png|Touhou Pocket War 2nd (EX-Rumia) Touhoudex_Rumia.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Rumia.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmrumia.png|MegaMari De_Rumia.png Merchandise Videos Trivia *It is often speculated among fans that the amulet Rumia cannot take off is actually a seal keeping vast power in check. Many fanworks depict the seal being removed somehow, allowing Rumia to transform into a much more powerful entity named EX Rumia (for Extra). Rumia's attributes in this form are typically a pair of large feathered black wings and a sword, and her power over darkness ranges from vast to godlike. She is almost always depicted as malevolent. *Rumia is known for the memorial "First to Use the Spell Card System™" in the history of shooting games. *She is also the first official Windows boss of the Touhou Project. *ZUN has mentioned in his Interview that because it was the first Windows game, he set one of the concepts of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil as a deochi ("punch line on the entrance"), such as bringing Western youkai as bosses, even though the title is named Touhou ("Eastern"). Her ability "manipulation of darkness" is one of that instance. It sounds like if it was that of a final boss, yet she is only a stage 1 boss. *She is usually drawn with her arms spread out, claiming the pose appears to say, "The saint was crucified." Of course, this just makes her look more childish. *Rumia's non-spell card attacks and her spell card Moon Sign "Moonlight Ray" are similar to the attacks of Mystic Square's first stage boss, Sara. *Rumia references the phrase "Mankind adopted the decimal system" in Marisa's scenario of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. It comes from MORI Hiroshi's novel "Then There Were None ~ Thirty Little Indians" from "Slumber Erasing ~ Missing under the Mistletoe". ::Coming closer, Fukashi and Yōko waved their hands, then Moe Nishinosono ::spread her hands next to her face. ::This wasn't the gesture of Man adopting the decimal system. **The author commented this phrase was put in to show that she didn't spread her arms to the full extent like the character 十, but that she spread her ten fingers as if she'd counted to 10. Also, her sigil, shown on The Grimoire of Marisa depicts mistletoe. Category:Dark Forms Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Game Bosses Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Youkai Category:Touhou Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kids Category:Murderer Category:Juvenile Delinquents